


Red Collar

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen, white collar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Nargles are causing a problem, the Ministry wants the help of one of their criminals currently locked up in Azkaban.





	Red Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Houses Competition  
> Prompt: [Setting] Azkaban Cell  
> Beta: Magi Silverwolf  
> Notes: Nargles do exist, they're just special things that get inside people's minds and mess around. People who can see them can use them like Charles Xavier uses his telepathy.

The walls were marked by chalk, counting days as they passed. A single bench covered by a thin pallet and even thinner blankets sat along one wall. In a corner was the bucket serving as a privy for the one occupying the dark cell in the most secure prison in the British wizarding world. The occupant sat on the drab bed, leaning against the wall and staring through the messy strands of her blond hair at the chalk markings she had made.

A bright white light ran down the hallway outside and stopped in front of her cell, the stag snorting as it stared at her, pawing the ground. Luna glanced at it sideways and smiled when she recognised it. "Hello, Harry," she whispered, voice rusty from disuse.

Harry grinned at her, "Hey, Luna."

The Auror robes were red and shining from the glow of the Patronus standing next to Harry Potter. The man examined the cell Luna had been thrown in after the war, noting the marks and the vague shapes created by their placement, along with the rather distinct lack of any type of luxury.

"They keep me company, so it's not so bad."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Only you, Luna. Only you could make friends with Dementors."

"Well, I am a crazy lady who has the ability to get inside people's heads by using the Nargles."

"Ah, but the office has sent me down here because of your ability to communicate with Nargles. Apparently, we're having some trouble with someone else who has your particular talents."

Luna cocked her eyebrow. "Does this mean that my friends will have to find someone else to hang around?"

"For a little bit. This is as close as I could get, Luna; I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, Harry. Dementors are almost as fun as Nargles."

Harry waved his wand in the correct pattern for unlocking the door and jerked his head, holding the door open for Luna. "Get out of there, love."

Luna danced out of the cell, kissing Harry on the cheek as she passed him. "Thank you, Harry."

"Don't thank me yet; the Corps will make you work for your freedom."

"That'll be part of the fun."

The laughter of the two echoed through the halls of Azkaban, causing the rest of the prisoners to raise their heads and look around in confusion. Laughter was not a common sound in Azkaban, certainly not happy laughter. Prongs lead the way with Harry and Luna following, arms looped around each other as they left the island prison.


End file.
